BIOMARKER CORE SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT In this renewal application, we will add a Biomarkers Core to the existing infrastructure of the UCSD ADRC. Since its inception in 1984, the UCSD ADRC has committed to developing a robust collection of biofluids and neuroimages from the cohort which have been integrated into the Neuropathology and Clinical Cores, respectively. With the needs of our program and research increasing and the instructions of this RFA, we are establishing a dedicated Biomarkers Core to manage, analyze and share ADRC biofluids and images and their related datasets. We anticipate that our fluid and imaging resources will greatly aid in identifying new mechanisms underlying dementia. We propose 5 Aims of the Biomarkers Core: 1) Biofluid and image collection using established SOPs and best practice guidelines; 2) Perform standardized biomarker analyses on CSF and imaging, including A? and tau levels, APOE and TREM2 genotyping, hippocampal, cortical and ventricular volumes and analysis of A? and tau PET scans; 3) Develop a state of the art biobank and imaging dataset to support research nationally and internationally; 4) Develop and maintain a state of the art biofluid and imaging repository to provide the ADRC projects and other investigators with well characterized including early AD and MCI cases; 5) Foster the utilization of the ADRC Biofluids and images for new research and inter-center collaborations. With the ADRC Outreach, Recruitment and Education (ORE) Core organize meetings to encourage the use of the biomarkers core. We will continue to provide DNA to local and national investigators and for multi-center initiatives such as NCRAD and the Genome-Wide Analysis Studies organized by NIA.